


Sweet and Wicked

by readwriterepeat



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Sharing a Room, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriterepeat/pseuds/readwriterepeat
Summary: The hotel overbooks so Yvie and Scarlet have to share a room."Yvie could have theorized that he’d be physically into Scarlet before, but now he has some hard evidence, pardon the pun."





	Sweet and Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Yvie has male pronouns and Scarlet has female for no reason in particular. Concrit welcome :)

“The hotel screwed up,” Michelle says, walking back onto the bus where the queens are collecting their bags. “They overbooked and now they don’t have enough rooms available. We’re only one room short, but two of you will have to share.”

Most of the queens on the tour groan and pointedly avoid looking up or bringing any attention to themselves. Yvie shoves the last couple of items he had brought on the bus into his suitcase. By the time he zips it shut everyone is still quiet. “I can double up with someone, I don’t care,” he says. 

“Thanks, Yvie,” Michelle says with a tired smile. “Okay, so who—“ 

“I can share with Yves.” Scarlet emerges from deeper in the bus and smiles at Michelle, and then at Yvie. “We are chemistry sisters after all.” Scarlet wiggles her shoulders and bumps against Yvie as she passes. Yvie laughs, grateful that he is friends with the person he will be rooming with so he won’t have to deal with any drama. 

“Perfect. The rest of you are off the hook this time.” Michelle holds a room key out to each of them. “You guys will be in room 211, then.” 

The room is standard for a hotel. Bad art on the walls, a TV, a bible, two queen beds. Scarlet throws her bag onto the bed closer to the window and immediately flops down beside it. She stretches out in the rectangle of late afternoon sun coming in through the blinds. 

“You look like a cat,” Yvie remarks, setting down his own luggage. 

Scarlet pretends to lick the back of her wrist and rubs it over her eyebrow. “It’s all my natural grace, isn’t it?” 

A laugh explodes out of Yvie and Scarlet breaks into a smile, pleased with herself. 

“Bitch if you have natural grace then I must be quiet and non-confrontational.” Yvie glances at the bedside clock and collects her phone and wallet. “Hey, I told a local friend that I’d meet up with them tonight. Feel free to get settled in or whatever.”

“How long are you going to be gone?” Scarlet waggles her eyebrows. 

“Nothing like that, bitch,” Yvie says. “But probably like eleven.”

“Oh, perfect. I have time to find some trade then.” Scarlet scoots up the bed and raises her phone to presumably swipe through a hookup app. 

Yvie chuckles again. “Good luck, girl. I’ll text first if I end up heading back early.” 

—— 

It’s closer to eleven thirty when Yvie arrives back at the hotel. It’s later than he told Scarlett he’d be back, but he knocks on the door to their room before swiping himself in just in case.

Scarlet is alone when Yvie walks in. “Any luck?” 

“No. I found someone super hot, too, but he canceled at the last minute,” Scarlet whines. “So I’ve just been watching stupid hotel TV.”

Yvie looks at Scarlett, who is laying on her stomach looking down at her phone. For once Yvie bites his tongue and doesn’t voice his suspicion that Scarlett hasn’t been paying attention at all to the TV in the past hour. “Well. Their loss.” Yvie leans over to smack Scarlet’s ass before climbing into his own bed.

“I can’t believe that’s the only action I’m getting tonight,” Scarlet grumbles. 

——

Yvie is staring at the ceiling, trying to decide if the dark spot in the corner of the room is dirt or a bug. It’s much later now, though he can’t say the exact time. Or maybe he’s just imagining the spot. Maybe it isn’t there at all. Yvie flips onto his side to face the wall instead.

He and Scarlet had turned the lights out hours ago, but Yvie can’t sleep. This tends to happen on driving days when they don’t have a show. Sitting still so long makes him too restless to relax at night. So he’s used to it, but it doesn’t make being awake right now any less annoying. 

Scarlet has been asleep for a while. Yvie can tell by her deep steady breaths. She’s not quite snoring, but also not completely not snoring, though Yvie would be too afraid to ever suggest that to Scarlet. 

Yvie tries to focus on the steady rhythm of Scarlet’s breaths, hoping it might lull him to sleep. Though, now that he’s paying attention, it doesn’t sound quite as steady anymore. 

As he listens more closely there’s a distinct hitch in the other queen’s breath. A dream maybe. Nothing too scary, Yvie hopes for her. 

A minute later, nothing else has happened, and Yvie has almost forgotten about it. Until Scarlet moans. And it might be presumptuous but Yvie thinks he has enough experience to know exactly what kind of moan it sounds like. 

“Nnnnh.” The next sounds from Scarlet’s bed is quieter, but Yvie is paying attention now. He hates himself a little bit for it, but he turns his head so that neither ear is pressed against the pillow anymore. 

A few seconds later he catches a shaky exhale. Yvie’s own cock perks up a little at the suggestive sounds.

This isn’t weird. It makes sense, Yvie tells himself. Scarlet thought she was getting trade tonight and got left hanging. She’s probably dreaming about the asshole that bailed on her. And Yvie hasn’t gotten any tonight either, so you can’t blame his body for reacting. 

Still, just lying here and listening feels invasive. But what should he do? He can’t just leave in the middle of the night. He can’t wake Scarlet— that would make everything even weirder. 

Scarlet moans again, and Yvie is frankly surprised by how quickly his cock is swelling. Not that he doesn’t find Scarlet attractive. He does. It’s just— well, you don’t know ‘til you know. And Yvie could have theorized that he’d be physically into Scarlet before, but now he has some hard evidence, pardon the pun. 

He reaches down and presses a hand against his dick to ease some of the ache. He’s definitely not sleeping any time soon. 

Yvie rolls onto his back, but doesn’t look over to Scarlet’s bed. He listens more intently than he’d like to admit to the still air of the hotel room until the next noise comes from Scarlet’s bed. 

He wonders what Scarlet is thinking about. What she’s doing in the dream. Is someone blowing her? Is she getting fucked? Yvie’s dick twitches in his underwear at the thought. Had Scarlet only worn underwear to bed, too? Yvie thinks so. 

Scarlet’s quiet moans have gotten more frequent. She sounds frustrated. It’s hot. 

The darkness of the room leaves space for Yvie’s imagination to run wild. Scenes flash through his mind. Soft brown hair fanned across a pillow. Smooth, pale skin stretched taught. 

“Fuck,” Yvie whispers to himself. He presses his hand down against his crotch again. If Scarlet gets to get off with him in the room, it's only fair if he gets off, too. Right? 

It’s utilitarian, Yvie thinks, and slides a hand under his waistband, long fingers wrapping around his cock. He bends his legs so his feet are flat against the bed and wiggles a bit to get more comfortable. It only takes a few short strokes until he’s fully erect.

The moans are getting higher and whinier across the room, and Yvie tries not to think too hard about what he’s doing as he picks up the pace of his hand. 

It’s not like he hasn’t thought of Scarlet this way before. They almost fucked once during their season. He’s always felt like it was bound to happen sometime. Just not like this. He thought they would be... well, drunker, frankly. 

All of a sudden there’s silence for a few seconds and Yvie stills, afraid that maybe Scarlet has woken up. Then, out of nowhere, the most broken whimper yet, and Yvie has to look. He has to. 

His head falls to the side and his gaze trains on Scarlet’s bed. Scarlet is lying on her stomach, blankets barely covering her ass. A thin line of moonlight has made it through the curtains and glows on Scarlet’s back. 

She’s facing away from him, but Yvie can see Scarlet’s hand curled into a tight fist on one of the extra pillows. It’s just bright enough for Yvie to catch when Scarlet pushes her hips forward against the mattress, her back arching as she groans again. 

Yvie’s free hand travels instinctively to his mouth, and he bites down against the side of one of his fingers as his other hand increases the pace on his cock again. His strokes are short now, and quick. To get the job done. 

He’s about to screw his eyes shut when Scarlet suddenly flips her head so Yvie can see her face. Her eyes are still closed, thank God. Scarlet’s brows knit together and her mouth falls slightly open as she grinds down again in her sleep. 

And if that isn’t the most beautiful thing Yvie has ever seen. His eyes stay trained on Scarlet and he tries to catch every twitch of her face in the low light. Yvie is about to come— he can feel the ache building deep in his belly. His hips twist and now his own back arches. His toes dig into the sheets beneath him. Almost... His eyes finally fall shut.

“Yessss, fuck. Eee...” Scarlet mumbles. Fuck, was that... was Scarlet going to say his name? 

Yvie’s eyes snap open again just in time to see Scarlet stir in a different way then she had been until now. 

It takes immense self control, but Yvie freezes as Scarlet wakes up. He tries to control his breathing, steady his pounding heart. 

He squeezes the base of his cock, trying to decide his game plan as Scarlet slowly blinks her eyes open and becomes aware of her predicament. 

“Fuck,” Scarlet mumbles, her first conscious words in a while. She turns toward Yvie, but in the shadows of the room she must believe her roommate is asleep. Yvie quietly readjusts into what he hopes is a more natural sleeping position. 

He watches Scarlet scrub a hand through her hair and look toward the hallway to the bathroom. The brunette slips a hand under the duvet and hums at the feeling of fingers around her cock. The blanket is moving slowly with Scarlet’s ministrations, and Yvie lightly squeezes his dick, wishing the hotel blankets keeping Scarlet modest would disappear. 

Yvie has to focus hard to keep his breathing natural. To not writhe around. Fuck, he had been right on the edge when Scarlet woke up. 

Scarlet licks her lips and glances toward Yvie’s bed and then in the direction of the bathroom again, the duvet still rising and falling slowly in her lap. 

She’s going to go to the bathroom to finish jerking off. Disappointment floods through Yvie. After all that he’s going to have to pretend to sleep and get blue balls while Scarlet comes in the next room. 

Scarlet starts to slowly pull her legs out from under the covers and tries to move quietly toward the edge of the bed.

Some combination of the late hour and his own desperate arousal blurs Yvie’s boundaries enough that he speaks. 

“You don’t have to do that alone.” The words are out before Scarlet’s feet even meet the carpet. Scarlet freezes, shocked by the sudden voice. “You know, if you want.”

“Fuck,” Scarlet says, and her hand falls back over the bulge in the front of her underwear. “This is embarrassing.” 

She doesn’t look embarrassed though. Her hand us rubbing at her crotch, eyes fluttering closed again. Scarlet never was really one for modesty.

Yvie stays where he’s laying, not sure if he should speak again. He doesn’t want to pressure his friend into anything, but his dick sure is jealous of all the attention Scarlet’s is getting right now.

“Well?” Scarlet says, opening his eyes to look at Yvie again. “Come here.” She smiles. It’s sweet, and it’s wicked, just like every one of Scarlet’s smiles, but now Yvie will think of this every time he sees it again. 

Yvie pops out from under his blankets comically fast, and is immediately leaning over Scarlet, his palms finding the bedspread on either side of his friend as he hovers over her. Scarlet is forced to lean back as Yvie presses slowly closer, until she has to catch himself on her elbows, legs still dangling off the bed. 

Scarlet tilts her head back to look up at Yvie. Their faces are a hair’s width from touching. Yvie can feel the heat of Scarlets breath, but he doesn’t close the gap.

Instead he waits for Scarlet to make the move, and is satisfied when almost immediately a hand grabs roughly at the back of his neck and smashes their lips together.

Yvie crawls onto the bed over Scarlet, and she has to shuffle backwards farther onto the bed beneath Yvie until both of them can lay down.

Then Yvie lets the rest of his body fall into Scarlet as well. They both moan at the contact— at finding each other fully hard already. 

Yvie’s hand threads into the thick tangle of Scarlet’s hair, and he uses that hold to pull her head back and expose her neck. Lips and tongue and teeth find the delicate skin there as Yvie grinds down again. 

Scarlet moans, filthily, and much louder than the moans in her sleep had been. Yvie suspects she’s playing it up, but the sound still sends thrills of pleasure through him and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Mmm, how long were you watching me, you little whore?” Scarlet teases now that her mouth is free. 

“Since we were on the season, bitch,” Yvie pauses his work on Scarlet’s neck to lick a stripe up her cheek.

“Ew!” Scarlet thrusts her pelvis up against Yvie and Yvie catches her hip bones and pushes them back down, bending farther to suck marks across Scarlet’s ribcage. 

“I was watching for a few minutes.” Yvie says, now pressing kisses to the soft skin of her stomach. 

“Creep,” Scarlet says, but Yvie feels her quiver at the words. 

He slides a hand down to cup her over her underwear. “Turned me on watching you writhe around like that. Completely unaware that you had an audience.” Yvie is saying this more for Scarlet’s benefit than his own, and with his hand over Scarlet’s dick now he can definitely feel the response to his words. Consider that a hypothesis proven. If they do this again they might have to try something a little voyeuristic if it will get Scarlet going like this. 

Yvie’s fingers hook into the elastic of Scarlet’s underwear but he waits for her to nod before pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He quickly shoves his own down and kicks them off his legs as well. 

“Whoever was in that dream is a lucky man,” Yvie says, taking in the sight of Scarlet lying naked beneath him. He drags his tongue across her stomach, and then along the inner crease of her thigh. 

“Will you stop licking me!” Scarlet squirms futilely beneath Yvie. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He pulls his tongue firmly up the underside of her cock. “I can stop licking if that would really make you happiest,” he says, and does it again. 

Scarlet’s response is even more post-verbal than the title of Trixie and Katya’s web series. 

Yvie sinks down so his mouth is around Scarlet’s cock, and swirls his tongue. It’s just as acrobatic as the rest of him. Or, you know, so he’s been told. 

He bobs his head, hands stroking up and down the sides of Scarlet’s thighs. 

“You know,” Scarlet says between breaths, “I was pretty prepared for that trade to come over. We can...” She gasps and her head thrashes to the side as Yvie sinks down lower again. “You know. If you want.”

Yvie slides off her cock and back up her body. “What was that now? You seem distracted. Didn’t quite finish your sentence,” Yvie teases. 

Scarlet grabs Yvie’s chin and licks a strip up his cheek, just like he had done to her. Yvie barks out a laugh. 

Scarlet waits until he calms down and looks into his eyes. “Wanna fuck me?” 

Her smile is playful but her pupils are blown wide. “Nothing would make me happier sweet cheeks,” Yvie says. 

Scarlet grabs his cock and starts jerking him off, smirking when is mouth falls open. “There’s a condom and a lube packet in the front pouch of that bag.”

She gestures to the side and Yvie bends (more than anyone should rightfully be able to) down off the side of the bed to grab them. 

When he pulls himself back up Scarlet grabs the goods from his hands and Yvie sits back on his heels as Scarlet rips the condom packet open. Scarlet takes his dick again, stroking it a few more times. Yvie’s whole abdomen flutters, his cock leaking precum at the sight of Scarlet’s cocky smile and slender hand around him. She swipes some of the wetness from the head but it immediately gathers there again. 

“Fuck, Yvie,” she whispers, and finally rolls the condom onto him. 

Yvie sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and tries not to be too restless as he waits for Scarlet to open the lube and dribble some onto his dick. She spreads it sloppily around and then reaches blindly behind her to grab a pillow to shove beneath her hips. 

“You don’t need to prep me.”

Yvie scoffs. “As if, bitch.” He snatches up the lube from where Scarlet dropped it in the sheets and squeezes it onto his first couple fingers. 

Scarlet rolls her eyes but spreads her legs and lets him push his fingers into her first. 

Yvie hooks the elbow of his free hand under one of Scarlet’s knees to open her up more. 

Yvie’s long fingers push slowly in. She is already mostly stretched, but Yvie is glad to do it again anyway. His fingers curl a couple of times until he finds the spot he’s looking for and Scarlet’s moan— remarkably familiar already— echoes in the room. 

It’s easy to hit the right spot now that he’s found it, and Scarlet is quickly panting. “Okay, okay, c’mon I told you I’m ready.”

Yvie cocks his eyebrows and smiles down at her, curling his tongue up over his top front teeth. “You sure about that?”

Scarlet’s eyes roll back in her head, but Yvie suspects its more from annoyance than a response to his fingers working inside her. This time.

“Alright, bitch,” he says and pulls his hand out, quickly wiping the lube off on the blanket. He guides himself into her, watching his cock disappear. He puts his free hand under the knee that he isn’t already holding up, and leans forward, seeing how far Scarlet is willing to bend.

“Okay!” She says when Yvie pushes her legs as far as they’ll go. “Geez, not everyone is a crazy boneless dancer.”

“But look what I can do now,” Yvie says, and thrusts deeply into her. Scarlet’s eyes roll back for the right reason this time. 

He does it again. She fucking whimpers, and Yvie is torn between laughing and coming on the spot. Instead he leans forward onto his elbows and sets a steady pace.

It’s amazing how right this feels. How easy it is now that they’ve started. 

They start kissing again. Every time Scarlet breaks away to moan or breathe Yvie’s lips fall to somewhere else on her body within the same second. 

“Do you ever not have something in your mouth?” Scarlet asks. 

Yvie mumbles something inaudible into the skin of her shoulder, still rocking steadily into Scarlet. Scarlet’s fingers trail up to Yvie’s cheek, pushing her face up so they can look at each other again. She slides two of her fingers so they’re against Yvie’s lips, and he takes them into his mouth. 

They easily slide all the way in and Yvie sucks, tongue flicking and swirling around them immediately. “You’re such a weirdo,” she says with such fondness it can’t be taken as anything but a compliment. 

Yvie bites down lightly at the base of her fingers and grins with her hand hanging out of his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ, how is this hot?” Scarlet’s other hand finds her cock where it lays heavily against her stomach. 

Yvie closes his lips around her fingers again. His knees shuffle around a bit, and the next time he thrusts into her they both moan together. Scarlet can feel the vibrations in her hand. 

The angle is more direct now, and jolts of pleasure rack up Scarlet’s spine with every thrust. Yvie picks up his pace, eventually letting Scarlet’s fingers drop out of his mouth when he starts breathing more heavily. 

The sounds out of Scarlet’s mouth are an almost constant flow now, punctuated with Yvie’s grunts.

Yvie’s mouth falls to Scarlet’s skin again, constantly occupied.

“You know,” Scarlet says in the short times when she can find the breath, “it was you I was dreaming about.” 

“Ah, fuck,” Yvie hisses against Scarlet’s collarbone. His hips stutter and he leans up to capture her mouth again in a sloppy kiss and one of his hands fumbles blindly to replace Scarlet’s own hand on her cock. 

His pace is fast and then faster and Scarlet moans longer and louder than she has yet. Her fingers scrabble against Yvie’s shoulder blades as his rhythm grows erratic. 

“I’m gonna come,” he warns her, and captures her lips again before she can reply. The whines and moans he swallows directly from her mouth tell him she’s not far either.

He focuses on the hand that’s jerking her off, and the accuracy of his thrusts. If he can just get her off first... 

Scarlet’s feet try to find a hold on Yvie’s back to pull him down harder. Yvie leans back enough to see the small wrinkle that forms right above Scarlet’s nose, and the quivering of her bottom lip as she sucks in shaky breaths. 

He pushes into her again, hard, and at just the right angle, and her hips jerk wildly beneath him. 

Everything about Scarlet tightens as she comes. Her eyes squeeze shut hard, her hands grasp at Yvie’s skin. Her legs tighten around Yvie’s waist and her ass squeezes around his dick. 

She’s still shivering through the end of her orgasm when she opens her eyes and looks straight at Yvie, hand traveling back to his mouth. Yvie’s lips press open lips against her knuckles and his tongue slips around one of them, pulling it so he can hold it lightly in his teeth. 

Yvie watches Scarlet. Her flushed cheeks and messy hair and fucked out expression. She’s taking gasping breaths as she finishes riding her orgasm out. A few more thrusts and his eyes snap back to hers again as he comes hard into the condom. He moans loudly around her hand as his hips press against her a few more times. 

Yvie pulls out and ties the condom off, tossing it into the trash before collapsing beside Scarlet.

“Thank fucking God that trade bailed, huh?” She says when she’s caught her breath. 

Yvie laughs too loudly to be polite into the quiet hotel room, but if any of their neighbors were going to wake up with noise complaints it’s definitely happened by now anyway.


End file.
